


Sex Ed

by Trialia



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:26:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Sex Ed.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sex Ed

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Sex Ed.

Title: Sex Ed.

Author: Trialia

Fandom: Battlestar Galactica (2003)

Rating: M

Word Count: 132

Character(s): Laura Roslin, Richard Adar

Pairing(s): Laura/Adar

Spoilers: vague Epiphanies

Summary: She’ll forgive him, eventually.

A/N: Title thanks to my sister.

-

It was Richard’s little in-joke, he’d said, promoting her to Secretary of Education.

He’d explained it to her during one of their usual after-dinner meetings, in his apartment in Caprica City, by candlelight.

She’d been angry, at first, at his crass sense of humour. In response and perhaps apology, he’d done something utterly unexpected, and dropped to his knees in front of her stiff-backed chair. For a brief moment, she’d been worried he would propose to her: something she didn’t need, or want, from him.

Instead, his warm, rough palms slid up her thighs, over the silk stockings she’d worn for him, and beneath her demure brown skirt.

Two orgasms later, by the time she’d slid to the floor with her knees hooked high over his shoulders, she’d almost forgiven him. Almost.


End file.
